


Mitsunari's Apocalypse Adventures

by BlackbloodxX



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: All of the Team Kills, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explosions!, Gen, Good thing this Apocalypse ain't real, Jockey the head humper, Kill all the Witches, Left 4 Dead - Freeform, Magoichi stop flirting with the zombies, Masamune the rage quit guy, Mitsunari stop being angry, More tags/characters will be added as we go along!, Nerds Unite, No Girls Allowed, Not a love story just plain stupidity, Pyro Keji, Someone is gonna end up in the hospital, Stop with the team kills!, Tanks just kill everyone, Teamwork people it's real, Wash your mouths out with soap guys come on, Yukimura the Boomer, Zombies Oh my, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbloodxX/pseuds/BlackbloodxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsunari had heard that Left 4 Dead 2 is a good game to play, at least according to his friends. So he goes through the trouble of buying it and learns really quickly what a terrible idea this was. As it turns out, he's not only bad at the game, but he can't go five steps without murdering his teammates. Good thing it's just a game, right?</p>
<p>Long story short....Teamwork is the real winner here....and Mitsunari needs better friends. (or anger management classes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Which Zombie Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is just a story to get some laughs out of you. This is what happens when you're bored and you just choose two random video games to slap together. This is what happenes when I have a major writers block, a video game console and an idea for a new series...xD! This is my first samurai warriors fic so give me a break if the characters are off (I've only played the first one so idk how Mitsu, and Kane act). I'ma just say this now...I am not sorry  
> You see any of these (#) that means there's some info attached to whatever sentence that is, cause why not?
> 
> So! to tell characters apart!
> 
> DarkKing/normal=Mitsunari (or just telling the story)
> 
> AzureDragon/bold=Masamune
> 
> ~PeaceMaker~/Italic= Kanetsugu (or the in-game messages)
> 
> VagabondMeida/underline=Keji

Mitsunari dropped his new game into the open disc slot with a smile plastered on his face. He heard everyone talk about this game and it sounded like fun. Of course Left 4 Dead 2 is popular…even for a PC.

_"Oh look! Mitsunari's gonna play the game with us!"_ A prompt Kanetsugu stated. He invited him to the game along with Keji and Masamune. Now they won't have to worry about any computers completely fucking the game up.

**"Ew…I don't wanna play with girly man."**

"Well too bad shrimp! I call dibs on Nick!"

"NO! I wanna play as Nick…" 

**"Fine! But I get Ellis!"**

_"Come on guys…It's just a bunch of characters…"_

A few minutes later

_"How did I end up as Rochelle?"_ After a long debate on who played what, they all finally made an agreement. Mitsunari got Nick, Masamune claimed Ellis, Keji got Coach…and you can see what Kanetsugu got. The only reason Kanetsugu agreed to this was if he got to choose the level.

_"Now let's see…"_

**"Will you choose anytime today?"**

_"Shut up Masamune."_

"Hard Rain? Is that difficult?"

"OMG! That's the best level! But not on easy Kanetsugu you noob! Let's make it Expert!" 

"Nooooooo! Keji!" Too late…Without warning he set it on expert and hit start game before anyone even had the chance to change it back. Kanetsugu offered to change it to easy since this was Mitsunari's first time playing. But the damage has already been done. Mitsunari wasn't going to back down from a challenge. After explaining how to play, Masamune opened the door to the safe house and the game began.

_"Ok..So we go this way…NO MASAUNE! Don't run towards the hunter!"_

**"Why not? You are such a pussy Kanetsugu I sw-AHHH."**

_AzureDragon was incapped by Hunter_

_~PeaceMaker~ killed Hunter_

"That's why…Are you sure you've played this before?" 

**"Of c-course I have stupid. It's been while that's all."**

_"Hmm…what do you think Mitsunari?"_

"I think my bull shit meter is going off the charts."

**"SHUT UP YOU…YOU…FUCK YOU ALL!"**

"If there really was a zombie apocalypse, which zombie would you be?" As usual Keji stops the fight by asking the right question to change the subject completely.

**"I think Keji would be a Charger."**

"Especially with those monster hugs you have. Those are considered tackles. I'm surprised no one has died yet. 'Crushed to death by military grade tackles' would be on the tombstone."

"Sweet! I think Masamune would be a hunter since those are really short!" 

"No more like those head humpers."

_"….You mean Jockeys?"_

"That's what I said…head humpers."

**"FUCK YOU MITSUNARI!...I think Mitsunari would be the bi-I mean witch(1). Sobbing like a baby on his own, committing murder when someone attempts at being nice to him."**  Keji felt that another fight was going to brew from his two short yet evil friends. Thankfully they were talking on skype video chat, so the best those two can do is spit insults at one another. Those two never stop bickering, especially over Yukimura. That was when a question popped in his head.

"What about Yukimura?" 

_"What about him?"_ Kanetsugu felt Mitsunari silence himself quickly at the mention of his name. Upon closer inspection you can notice a small tint of pink dashed on his cheeks. What was he embarrassed about?

"DUH KANETSUGU! Which zombie would he be…?" 

"Boomer/ **Boomer** / _Boomer_." Surprisingly all three said at the same exact time. That would be a big insult on Yukimura's behalf.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Everyone glanced at Mitsunari and speak of the devil. Yukimura was standing right behind the Tsundere. Even Mitsunari himself didn't see him come in.

"Great…now I have to get him to stop crying…brb."

_DarkKing is now idle_

"…So which for Sakon?" 

**"A tank most likely."**

_"Hey, you know I haven't been given a zombie yet."_

_DarkKing is no longer idle_

"Welcome back Mitsu-Chan." 

"I will ignore that."

_"Wow that was fast…How did you get him to calm down?"_

"Easy…I gave him chocolate. He cheered up really fast."

"…Isn't that- "

"I know…but you know he's an idiot so just let him go."

**"Ok! We still need a zombie for Kanetsugu."**

"That's easy."

_"It is?"_

"A spitter." Silence. Cue ultimate laughter mode!

_"What the hell Mitsunari…spitters are all FEMALE zombies...You know the ones with the saggy boobs and all..."_

"So?"

_"You know what…screw you guys."_

"hehehe…OMG IT'S A TANK RUN!"

**"NO KEJI NOT THAT WAY! THAT'S WHERE THE WITCHES AR-"**

_VagabondMeida startled the witch_

_Tank killed ~PeaceMaker~_

_Hunter killed AzureDragon_

_Witch killed VagabondMeida_

_Tank killed DarkKing_

"…fuck this game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter guys! Just so you know, I'm taking suggestions for future chapters, feel free to spring forward some ideas! I will do my best to meet your standards!
> 
> (1) Bayonetta achievement titles ftw! (great game, would recommend)


	2. Team Killing is Never the Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real winner here is teamwork....*sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, where we learn just how great these guys can work together. Masamune should just learn to keep his mouth shut....
> 
> Just to remind you! And keep your eyes out for any (#) for there are explanations on the end notes  
> DarkKing/normal=Mitsunari
> 
> AzureDragon/bold=Masamune
> 
> ~PeaceMaker~/Italic= Kanetsugu
> 
> VagabondMeida/underline=Keji

Mitsunari frowned, wondering why he was playing this game again. Sure it's a total pain in the ass but its addicting. Plus if there ever was a real zombie apocalypse it would be wise to get practice right?

_DarkKing has joined the game_

" _Hey Mitsunari!"_

" **Ok who keeps inviting him to the game?"**

"Oh come on Masamune, Mitsunari is better than those stupid bots, right?"

"I'm trying to decide whether that was an insult or a compliment."

" _I think it was a mixture of both…"_ Mitsunari frowned. Sure he sucks but he's still learning. And he's improving too. Waving his hand dismissively, Mitsunari looked at the map they were on. This one was one he's never seen before. And to make things worse it was once again on Expert. Mitsunari knew this wasn't going to end well.

" **Anyway, there's a health kit over here."**

" _I'll take it."_

_VagabondMeida was incapped by Smoker_

"… _.Ok maybe I won't take it…."_

"Fail"

"Hehehe…Oops?" After many deaths and frustrating players, the survivors are close to the safehouse. Mitsunari has never been so happy to see a door in his whole life. Finally happy to be done with this level he ran to the safehouse, missing an important message from Masamune.

" **Crap…They would spawn a witch next the safehouse."**

" _Ugh…where did Mitsunari go?"_

"What? Holy shit he's almost at the safehouse!"

" **NO! Mitsunari come back!"**

"Huh?"

_DarkKing has startled the Witch_

"Fuck…"

_Witch killed DarkKing_

_~PeaceMaker~ killed witch_

" _Just to make things better it's an instant death."_

"I find that to be a bunch of bullshit."

" **Fuck that I'm going to the safehouse…Wait a minute."** Shortly after Masamune said that, cries of help were heard from a closet. Mitsunari gulped. The look on the one eyed boy seemed devious. The wheels in his head were turning and Nari did not like it.

"Well….can someone let me out? I wanna play the game you know…" Once Mitsunari said that he regretted every word. To his surprise it was Masamune who opened the door.

"Gee, tha-

" **Awe Mitsunari is finally coming out of the closet."**

"Ugh Masamune…that is not such a good idea…"

" **What?"**

" _I'm with Keji on this one…"_

"…Masamune…" The boy flinched upon hearing his name. What made things worse, Mitsunari's tone made it impossible to read his mood. It showed no signs of anger but not a hint of laughter at the joke either.

" **Yes?"**

_DarkKing incapped AzureDragon_

"Omg you killed Masamune you team killing fucktard (1)!"

"… _You've been watching red vs. blue again haven't you?"_

"Yeah"

" **WTF? Why did you shoot me?"** However Mitsunari wasn't paying attention to him. He ran off in another direction. Keji made an attempt to revive Masamune but was halted when Mitsunari growled at him, very sinisterly too. It could have given an old man a heart attack.

" _Umm…Mitsunari…"_

"Yes?"

" _What are you doing?"_

"Just watch…" The grin on Mitsunari's face was so sweet and innocent. Kanetsugu felt the murderess intent behind those eyes. If someone could paint a picture like that it would be worth millions. Masamune however was scared shitless. He tried to think of what Mitsunari was going to do. That's when it clicked. Masamune quickly looked at the items Mitsunari had…pain pills and a…

" **Oh shit…"**

"That's right!"

_CRASH!_

Mitsunari threw boomer bile on the already incapped Masamune.

"Ok you two in the safehouse…we don't need another horde." Mitsunari smiled sweetly. Fearing that they may end up like Masamune the two ran into the safehouse as Ellis, A.K.A Masamune screamed from the swarm of zombies attacking him.

"Bye Masamune." Mitsunari grinned as he shut the safehouse door. A few seconds of silence then the chapter ended when the zombies finally killed Masamune.

" **I hate you guys."**

"Ha…Imagine Mitsunari during a real zombie apocalypse."

" _Hehe…We'd be dead before the zombies even get to us with Mitsunari's temper."_

"What was that Kane?"

"… _Nothing Mitsunari-sama."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Red vs Blue on youtube. If you haven't seen the series at all....shame on you cause it is funny!
> 
> A great way to end chapter 2 hmm? I can imagine what Mitsunari is like during a real apocalypse...He would sware the zombies to death xD! *Was playing the game while writing this* I don't know why but i got readdicted to this game *shrugs*
> 
> Feel free to leave any suggestions for what you want to see in later chapters, or any guest appearances! I'm sure there are other characters out there who I can blackmail into showing up!


	3. Watch Out for that Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn that if you decide to leave Mitsunari for dead, don't be in the same room as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Yukimura is in this chapter since Masamune is still pouting about that last incident with Mitsunari (NO FUCK YOU I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU MITSUNARI!) Obviously since this is only a four player game someone is going to have to get replaced, in this case it's our dear Yuki. Since he is replacing Masamune that means he is taking over his font so Yukimura is in bold.

Mitsunari was glad that Masamune wasn't playing this time. After last times "incident" Masamune refused to play with him. Of course Mitsunari didn't care but Kanetsugu kept pestering him about the importance of teamwork and respect. So Mitsunari kicked him in the shin. He knew how much of a brat Masamune was but he would get over it eventually. Because that's how brats are. So to everyone's surprise Yukimura is playing.

" _You've actually played this game before Yukimura?"_

" **Well not this one. I've played the first one though."**

"I figured he wanted his own copy since he keeps asking to play."

"d'aww Mitsu-Chan bought a gift for his boyfriend?" Oh man to both boys' faces turn red. It was difficult to tell if Mitsunari was red from embarrassment or absolute anger. Either way, Keji just dug his own grave. Kanetsugu chuckled at their dismay and had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"DO NOT call me Mitsu-Chan Keji or you die!"

" _Anyway why don't we play on easy so Mitsunari won't ki- I MEAN, have a less stressful campaign?"_

"Were you about to say something else Kanetsugu?"

" _No sir."_

"Ok good. And yes let's do that ok KEJI!"

"Alright, alright I got it."

" **Is it always like this Kanetsugu-san?"**

" _Sadly yes."_ Finally reaching an agreement the boys started the campaign. And it was a good thing Kane had it on easy because there would have been a lot of friendly fire "accidents". Well, half of them were Mitsunari shooting at Yukimura for being so a "dumb fuck" as he called him. Keji was just roaring in laughter which caused Mitsunari to shoot him for being too loud. And big surprise that they even made it that far.

" **So a random shack? I hope there's ammo cause I seriously need some."**

" _Um…I hope so too since I hear a tank nearby."_

"Oh now that's just great. Oh I see an ammo dump inside!"

"Yeah you guys have fun with the ammo, I'm gonna explore the house."

" _K, just don't run into the tank."_ Mitsunari completely ignored Kanetsugu. He wanted a better gun, which would most likely be sitting around the house somewhere.

"What is that noise? OH GOD!" Mitsunari opened one of the doors and SURPRISE! The karma tank was inside! Mitsunari ran out of the house, screaming "Oh GOD!" as he ran past his teammates.

" _OMG OMG OMG! Where is it?"_ As soon as Kanetsugu said that BAM! The tank punched him in the ass and sent him flying out of the house.

"RIGHT THERE!"

" _NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"_ At this point, Keji and Yukimura were laughing so hard they were bawling. The tank ran right past them and straight for Mitsunari and Kanetsugu.

"Ahahah! Go Karma tank go!"

" **We should be helping them but…Ahahah! I can't stop laughing."** Eventually Mitsunari remembered he had a molotov, so he lit the tank on fire and shot it like there was no tomorrow. Well in Mitsunari's defense, the two idiots laughing at him won't have a tomorrow.

_DarkKing killed Tank_

" _Oh thank god…"_ At this point both Keji and Yukimura managed to stop laughing. Mitsunari however, was completely silent. And worse yet, his character stop moving. Either he went idle or he was furious.

"… _Hey Yukimura? Where are you at right now? Please tell me you're at home."_

" **Hmm? I'm at Mitsunari's why?"**

"… _You might want to start running…"_

" **Why?"**

"Yukimura…"

" **Y-Yes?"**

"YOU ARE SO FUCKEN DEAD!" After that all you can hear was Yukimura screaming and Mitsunari swearing every possible swear word in existence.

"You know…I wish we can turn off team killing in real life too…"

" _Oh dear god…"_

" **I'm sorry Mitsunari! I didn't mean to laaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

"BULLSHIT!"

" _Ouch, sounds like he sent him flying across the room."_

"Well…I'm gonna miss ya Yukimura."


	4. What are you DOING?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, people, is why we don't give molotovs to Keji or let Magoichi play the game....ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masamune still refuses to play, and with Yukimura quite possibly in the hospital, we now have Magoichi playing the game. Since he is taking over Masamune's spot he will be in bold.  
> This chapter was a request from someone over on fanfiction (where the story has been sitting for years before I dusted it off and brought it over here...)

Mitsunari really hated this game sometimes. He's been practicing and improving which drives Keji to making things more difficult… It all started when Keji discovered how much he REALLY LOVES fire and he will kill ANYONE for the Molotov's. Of course once he gets them he just has to throw them, regardless of if it kills a teammate or not, and declares that it's "helping". Which of course leads to various swear words from everyone…even the peace lover Kanetsugu. So here he was again, about to start another game, only to find that Masamune wasn't in this one either.

_DarkKing has joined the game_

"Hey guys. Where is the eye-patch at this time?"

" _Something about killing the great whale before he sinks the ship in his bathroom."_

"So he's playing with a toy boat and whale while taking a bath?"

"I think that would make better sense then what I was thinking…"

"Dare I ask what you were thinking?"

" **I don't think you want to Mitsunari. No one knows what goes on inside that head of his."**

"I swear he has no brain in that sea of hair…Wait a second…MAGOICHI?"

" **Surprised? I'll be filling in for the pirate while he…goes fishing."**

"Yeah, this should be an interesting game…"

" _Yeah like the other ones haven't been interesting in different meanings."_

"WHATEVER! Can we start now!" In response to the annoyance that Keji just awakened in Mitsunari, he accidently set the game to expert without realizing. Of course the damage was done and once again Mitsunari's pride prevented it from being changed. There was a lot of death and irritation that followed these boys, but isn't that natural by now?

_LadiesMan killed Boomer_

"Oh look there goes Yukimura!" Everyone cracked up at that from the past experience relating to what he just said.

"LadiesMan? More like ladykiller…"

" **Did you just say something Mitsunari?"**

"Not at all Magoichi. You're hearing things."

" _Really because I thought you just-"_

"SHUT IT KANE!" Suddenly there was the sound of crying in the distance. But something sounded off about it. Sure enough it was a witch but not one; no it was at least 10 of them locked in a room. The best part is they have to go through there to get to the safe room.

" _Well…This is just great…"_

"Hey…I found the girl scouts!"

" **Hehe…Time to make my move. Ladies what is with all of the tears? Your zombie slayer has come to save the day!"**

"Kanetsugu…Is this Magoichi's first time playing the game?"

" _I went with him to buy the game yesterday…"_

"…I'm just gonna…hide…"

_LadiesMan startled the witch_

"Too late…"

_Witch killed LadiesMan_

_Witch killed ~PeaceMaker~_

_Witch killed DarkKing_

_Witch killed Vagabond Meida_

"What…the…FUCK…MAGOICHI! HOW MANY DID YOU STARTLE?"

" **What? They all come on to me at once. I don't know how to handle all the woman."**

" _Oh god…So now we get to watch Mitsunari seriously injury Magoichi?"_

"Nah..I doubt Mitsunari can.."

"I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!"

"Burn?"

" _NO KEJI DON'T!"_ It was too late…Keji threw the Molotov he had on his feet and killed the freshly respawned team inside the safe room.

"I'm helping!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, there is absolutely a custom map for Left 4 Dead 2 where you have to kill a whole bunch of witches to proceed the map. Thankfully a crowning master like myself never has a problem with it ;)
> 
> Those of you who have played Military Industrial Complex 2 know exactly what I'm talking about. If you haven't played that map and you play custom l4d2 maps, I would recommend. It's long, but very fun, with a few little gags in there if you know where to look ;)


	5. Cool guys don't look at explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobuyuki just tried to help, Keji actually tried to warn them, Kanestugu just ends up the victim, and Mitsunari is just tired of this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from BlackAlpha, wanting Nobuyuki to make an appearance, so he is in bold! I hope you enjoy :3

Mitsunari really was starting to get a headache the more he plays this game. He is convinced that this will be the death of him. And yet here he was, starting it up again, hoping that this time it would be different.

 

_DarkKing has joined the game_

 

“Man I don't even know why I bother anymore...”

 

“ _Nice to hear from you too Mitsunari.”_

 

“Whatever, so who's playing today?”

 

“I AM!!!” Keji practically screamed. He was so close to the mic his voice came out static.

 

“KEJI! Don't yell in the mic for fucks sake.”

 

“ **Ah, now I see what you mean Kanestugu.”**

 

“ _Right?”_

 

“This that..? Nobuyuki?”

 

“ **It is, hello Mitsunari! Yukimura would have been here to play but he said he didn't want to get thrown into a wall again. Do I want to know what he meant?”**

 

“NO!...I mean no it's...nothing.” Mitsunari was blushing really badly. This was Yukimura's older brother he was talking to. Impressions were important!

 

“Really? I will be more than happy to tell you what happened! Funny story actually...”

 

“CAN IT KEJI!” With that Mitsunari started a new game. They all agreed to play no mercy, to get Nobuyuki used to the game. And since Mitsunari is trying to rein in his anger, he set it to normal. That way if he ends up killin- err, causing “friendly fire” it wouldn't do much harm.

 

“ _Eesh Mitsunari are you okay? You haven't yelled once. I'm starting to worry.”_

 

“Thank you for your concern Kanestugu....I'm fine.” What they don't know is that Mitsunari is currently grinding his teeth. There were a couple of close calls, most of them caused by Keji... There was a tank at one point that Mitsunari was hiding in a corner from, but thanks to Nobuyuki following Mitsunari with it chasing him, the tank ended up finding him _anyway_. It wasn't Nobuyuki's fault. He doesn't know the maps so well so he didn't know that was a dead end.

 

Mitsunari just had to keep reminding himself that as he silently punched the pillow in his lap.

 

“Well that just means I'm not trying hard enough!”

 

“ _Oh no Keji please don't.”_

 

“ **haha...This game is actually a lot of fun!”** Way to go Nobuyuki for defusing the situation! Somehow the team made it to map 3 out of 5 with very few swearing and death incidents. For once Mitsunari was hopeful that he wouldn't have to murder the new guy, which would make hanging out at Yukimura's place very awkward otherwise. Then of course that's when things start going south for him.

 

“ _Okay, this is where we have to walk to that lift, it's gonna alert the horde so please be careful.”_

 

“Wasn't there like some kind of trap in this part?”

 

“Trap? There aren't traps in this game you dolt.”

 

“You sure? I might be thinking about borderlands then...oh well.” Of course, there is a trap at this part...which they were about to learn the hard way.

 

“ **Careful, I think there's a Jockey somewhere.”**

 

“Those darn head humpers...they're the worst!”

 

“ _Jesus Mitsunari, it's saying stuff like that that make the jockeys go for yo- OH MY GOD!”_ Oddly enough the jockey went for poor Kane and slowly started moving him to the gas station that was nearby.

 

“ **I got you Kanestugu!”** Nobuyuki, being as noble as ever, just wanted to help... which was a terrible mistake.

 

_SanadaPride killed the Jockey_

 

“Oh..you know what...I just remembered what the trap was...” As Keji said that he slowly started to run away from the gas station.

 

“Keji for the second time, there aren't traps in-HOLY SHIT!” Right then the gas pump, which Nobuyuki accidentally shot in an attempt to save Kanestugu, blew up. Mitsunari and Keji were far enough away where it didn't do anything to them.

 

Kanestugu, however, was right next to it.

 

_SanadaPride killed ~PeaceMaker~_

 

And then poor Nobuyuki, who had no idea...was moving away from it but wasn't far enough.

 

_SanadaPride killed SanadaPride_

 

“ _What the hell just happened?”_

 

“So yeah, that gas station explodes if you shoot the pumps.”

 

“ _Who shot it?”_

 

“ **Um...whoops?”** That was when the snickers Keji was trying to hide burst into full on laughter.

 

“OH MAN you should have seen it on my screen. Nobuyuki's back was to it right as the explosions went off. Can we have like “Cool Guys don't look at explosions” back track or something cause that shit was GOLD.”

 

“ _Well at least you were safe Mitsunari.”_

 

Said Mitsu just sighed. Then a pop up appeared on the left side of the screen for everyone.

 

_DarkKing called a vote to switch the difficulty to Expert_

 

“Um...Mitsunari, did you do that?”

 

“Just vote yes already!” Mitsunari snapped. No one could tell his head was in his palms. When the difficulty switched to expert Mitsunari stood close to Keji.

 

“Keji....burn.”

 

“Burn!?” And just like Mitsunari hoped he would do, Keji threw the molotov he had at their feet and the two of them died.

 

“ **He sounds so so defeated”**

 

“ _Yeah he does.”_

 

“It's okay guys I'm helping!”

 

“I fucken hate you guys....”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's been awhile so I think Masamune should make a comeback ;)


	6. We didn't start the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masamune's grand return goes up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind everyone who actually made it this far in xD
> 
> regular/DarkKing = Mitsunari (or story)  
> Italic/~PeaceMaker~ = Kanestugu (Or ingame prompts)  
> Bold/AzureDragon = Masamune  
> Underline/VagabondMeida = Keji
> 
> This chapter was based off this video->  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7ECAncA8Tw&list=LLBEfYNMFKLt26zNlYGhtv7A&index=16
> 
> because I can't even tell you how many times I've seen this happen myself, but that was executed so perfectly

Mitsunari sighed as he launched the game once more. He is willingly doing this to himself and he has no idea why. All it does is leave him aggravated.

_DarkKing has joined the game_

“Kane, why do I do this to myself?”

“ _If you mean willingly playing with us, I have no idea.”_

“It's because you love us, come on.”

“....Sure let's go with that, anyway is it just the three of us?”

“No, I managed to talk someone into rejoining us, he'll be on in a sec.”

“Oh god I hope it's not Magoichi....”

“ _Oh no it's much worse.”_

“ **I'mmmm BAAAAACCCCKKK.”** Mitsunari ended up spitting the soda he was drinking all over his computer screen.

“Oh hell no, Masamune GET OUT!”

“ **Wow I feel the love here. Just to spite you I ain't goin no where!”**

“You am grammer much, huh?”

“ _What just came out of your mouth Keji?”_

“I dun know...”

“You know what, whatever, let me start up a game....” With that, Mistunari chose Dead Air, and to piss Masamune off, he set it to expert. Because that wasn't something that wasn't going to backfire right?

_AzureDragon killed Hunter_

_AzureDragon killed Charger_

_AzureDragon killed Boomer_

“Wow Masamune, when did you get so good at this game?”

“ **Oh well I-”**

“He was probably practicing with the bots just to show everyone up? Am I right?”

“ **Shut it MITSUNARI!”**

“ _So I will take that as a yes.”_

“Mhmm.” With that, our daring zombie hunters somehow managed to make it to the second map with surprisingly few injuries and team killing. That's when shit decided to hit the fan.

“I swear I hate climbing this ladder, there's always something waiting up top.”

“Relax, the saferoom we came out of is literally right there. There's no way this game is gonna screw us over so soon.”

“ **Wow Keji, the game is literally gonna screw us over now that you said something.”**

“ _I'm going to have to agree with Masamune on this one...”_ Sure enough as soon as Mitsunari walked off the catwalk into the apartment building, he froze.

“God damn it Keji....”

“What did I do?”

“No one go past me. There's a tank right there...”

“ _You're joking?”_

“No....” When Kanestugu stood next to Mitsunari he sighed too. They could both see the tank's arm literally clipping through the doorway.

“ _I'm gonna risk grabbing that gun there hang on...”_

“ **Here let me get to it, I have a mollie.”** Too late, Kanestugu somehow startled that tank, and now it was chasing him.

“ _OH FUCK”_ Somehow Kanestugu managed to get around it and continue further in the map while everyone else ran back.

“It was nice knowing you Tsugu-chan!”

“ _FUCK YOU KEJI....OH NO CHARGER!”_ The karma charger strikes again! It cornered Kanestugu and the tank finished him off. Mitsunari went back to save him but now the tank was starting to chase him.

“OH NO I'M STUCK ON A WALL!” In a panic, and the tank is right on his ass, Mitsunari just jumped out of the window, going down instantly. “...Worth it!”

Now the tank was focused on Masamune and Keji.

“ **NICE JOB DUMB ASS!”** Masamune and Keji both managed to get off the catwalk right as the tank got on it. So Masamune did the only thing he could think of....he threw the Molotov hoping to hit the tank....

Except it bounced off a wall and hit the downed Mitsunari.

“WHAT THE FUCK! MASAMUNE!”

“ **OH WOOPS”** Eventually they managed to kill the tank, long enough to where Mitsunari respawned.

“For fuck's sake, that's the kind of shit I expect from _Keji_.”

“ **Not gonna lie, I was aiming for the catwalk but I missed?”**

“I am so proud of you Masamune.”

“I thought it would be fine since Keji didn't have the molotov but NO I still get killed by fire.”

“ _hehe come on Mitsunari you have to admit that was funny as hell.”_ Of course Kanestugu spent most of the tank battle laughing his ass off.

“I....shouldn't be surprised anymore.”

“You really shouldn't...”

“ **MAN it's good to be back!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'm taking suggestions for future chapters, feel free to spring forward some ideas! I will do my best to meet your standards!


End file.
